Sky
by cherry blossom blizzard
Summary: ‘ Should I enter? Or Should I not? What should I do? I’m so confused…’ Sakura’s leaving for Tokyo, in the process leaving behind some things too large to pack, for example… a boy called Syaoran? Will her guilt overpower her love for him? -SS-


CherryBB: Hello! This is my first CCS fic…so pweeeeaaaaase don't flame… (cringes) -SS- -No ET- Sorry to S OC fans… but I think they are meant to be… Anyway… please RR

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura in any way…I just like to use the characters in strange tales my mind comes up with…(sobs pitifully, like _Smeagol_, from _LOTR_) By the way… I sooooooooo love _Smeagol_… he's sooooooo cwute…. hehe…

On with the story…presenting…

**Sky**

**By**

**Cherry-Blossom-Blizzard **

The sky was dark.

A cold wind stole by, wrapping itself around the girl's slim legs, playing with her short blue skirt, messing up her honey brown tresses. She looked towards the old, austere church.

The cold wind tickled the row of bells seated comfortably, almost smugly, on the roof of the church, making the two little ones at the end laugh happily.

She sat down on the old, orange plastic seat beside a frail old woman. The ancient woman glanced at her, shockingly blue eyes weathered with years of knowledge and experience boring through her own emerald ones. The faint, sweet scent of lavender lingered around the old woman.

A tiny spot far off on the road travelled nearer, gradually increasing in size to become a bus. A weathered old arm rose, wrinkled with years of toil, and stopped right in front of the girl's face.

The bus screeched to a stop in front of the pair. Two doors swung open. The aged woman hobbled slowly in the direction of the gaping doors and disappeared within the body of the vehicle. The girl's mind was in a whirlpool of thoughts, conflicts and emotion.' Should I enter? Or Should I not? What should I do? I'm so confused…'

The sky was obscure.

Her grip on her haversack tightened as she made up her mind.

The bus drove off with a cloud of black fume, leaving behind a desolate stop.

She sat down on the artificial blue leather seat at the rear of the bus. The scenes flashing by outside the bus were strangely intriguing, in a morbid way. Everything viewed through the girl's eyes were a dull, boring gray. The sky was boiling, fury etched on its normally calm and sunny face. It churned out tumultuous, dark, ragged clouds and thunder came marching from far away with increasing tread. A flash of forked lightning tore across the sky, reflecting the wrath of a revengeful murderer. Rain pelted down from the sky and pounded the earth unforgivingly.

The girl stared with a pessimistic attraction, and then chose to lean back on the blue back of her seat and bask in the cool waves of cold air generated by the air conditioner.

A pale, forlorn face caught her eye and she leaned closer to the grimy window, gazing at her reflection. ' Is that me? I used to be more… alive…'

The face merely stared back sadly. The once-silky auburn hair now lay limply on the shoulders and puffy jade eyes gazed back at the girl. The striking eyes were full of turmoil echoing the sky outside… A small, pointed nose, slightly red with crying, lay on the most perfect spot it could be, and full, pink lips adorned her little mouth. The face was breathtakingly pretty, but its expression was one of guilt and wretchedness.

'Why should I be happy? I caused Mother's death… I shouldn't have let her come with me… I should have seen the car coming… It's all my fault…' Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill. 'Perhaps it is better that I leave… I'm causing everyone too much pain…' Her mind shifted to _him_.

The heavens raged.

'Why would he even worry about me? I'm just Kinomoto Sakura, just a murderer… He would be so ashamed…' Two streaks of salty tears flowed freely down. He just won't leave her mind…

The bus screeched to a stop, louder than before, and the train station could be seen outside the bus.

Passengers stood up and started to stream out of the bus. She gave a soft sob and was suddenly conscious of the people staring at her. She hurriedly wiped her eyes. The passengers were now filing towards the station gates. The girl realised that she was the last person in the bus. Loneliness and desperation filled up her empty heart and tears sprung up again. She clamped her eyes tightly shut.

Then, she felt arms embrace her from behind. The faint, sweet scent of lavender lingered…

"Be strong, young one, for you are pure and your mother will watch over you perpetually …" A surprisingly youthful voice whispered in her ear, calming her down…

'The old woman! Wasn't I the only person here?' Her eyes snapped open. The embrace was gone. The girl spun around but all that she saw was the empty bus, though the faint, sweet scent of lavender lingered…

"Hurry up, girl! I haven't got all day!" An irritated bus driver called out.

'Did he not see the old woman?' She gaped at him in confusion.

"Get out! I told you I haven't got all day! " He screeched, totally annoyed with her. " Get out, you!"

The girl stumbled out of the bus. Exiting the bus was a small shock, like suddenly being thrown out from her refuge, only to face the resentment of the raging thunderstorm. Her hands pulled the hood of her windbreaker over her head.

She slowly moved towards the gates of the station and went into the interior of the intimidating building. Setting herself on an old-fashioned stone bench, she studied her train ticket, a mere piece of white paper, yet a means to erase all her guilt…

The sky was ominous.

_Him_. The unwanted tears came, welling up in her eyes, trickling down her smooth, rosy cheeks. The girl whimpered. She would miss him so much… 'Syaoran wouldn't want me anymore…He must hate me…' She finally broke down, crying her heart out. After she left, he would be free of her and could date other girls, more deserving and prettier ones… The thought of him holding another girl tightly, whispering comforting words to her, kissing her… her heart ached. It was too much for her to bear…

The girl lifted up legs and curled up into a tight ball on the stone bench. She felt useless, guilty and broken… 'What would I do at Tokyo? How would I survive?' Worries hounded her and her eyebrows furrowed with frustration.

The sky was cloudy.

Her train of thought was broken when the whistle blew, signifying the departure of the train.

"_Whee_!" 'Curses… I forgot about the train…' The girl stood up, lugging her heavy, hand-carried haversack. The weight of the haversack seemed to reflect the weight on her heart… She was going to leave her otou-san…her onii-chan… Tomoyo… Eriol… Chiharu…Naoko… Rika…Takashi… Kaho… all of her friends…but mostly _him_…

"_Whee_!" 'Eight more to go…' She turned towards the train, ready to depart.

" Sakura! Noooooooooooo!" The girl without turning her head in the direction of the pained yell, she knew it was…_him_. His voice was just too recognizable… she had memorized it through all the nights they had spent lying together under the stars, murmuring in the other's ear, running her small hands through his silky, messy chocolate-coloured hair…

"Don't leave! Please! I need you! Sakura!" His voice held bits of desperation and loneliness, maybe a hint of longing for her… love for her… ' I don't deserve your love…' She turned slowly in his direction and shook her head slowly, sadly.

"SAKURA!" His beautiful amber eyes held back tears of alarm… tears of anxiety of losing her forever…

"I KILLED MY MOTHER! If I came back to you, I just… just might... cause… your death too!" The girl screamed, clutching her head.

"_Whee_!" He jumped over the barricade that was separating them.

" DON'T LEAVE!" He dashed over to her, oblivious to the people staring at the pair, and caught her within a tight hug. The girl struggled.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, clawing at him. Three long, red scratches appeared on his handsome face.

"_Whee_!" Blood trickled down the tanned face. Ignoring the pain, he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms flooded his nose… He remembered those nights…the ones that they spent hours lying in the dark just stargazing and murmuring, and desperately kissing the other as if tomorrow did not exist…

"_Whee_!" " I love you, Sakura Kinomoto… And no matter what you do, I'll always love you…eternally…" He whispered.

"As for your mother's passing… it was just an accident… nobody had meant for it to happen…to end up this way… Her heart would break to see you like this…" Syaoran looked down at his beloved who had stopped thrashing and instead started listening to him, her eyes bright with tears, trust, innocence, and deep love for him… The thunderstorm calmed down, the rain freefalling gently down, as if crying for her…

"_Whee_!" "I can't forgive myself, Syaoran…" She took a deep breath. " It hurts, Syao… it hurts to that I could have saved her…" The girl attempted to slip out of his grasp, but her efforts were futile. " I have to leave, Syao…"

"_Whee_!" " I love you." He bent down and captured her full lips with his own warm ones. Instinctively, she deepened the kiss, willing him to slide his tongue in as he had always done before…and he accomplished the task. His tongue caressed hers, calming her down… ' God… I love him…' The rain changed into a slight drizzle… The small, shiny drops sparkled in the sunlight…

"Be strong, young one, for you are pure and your mother will watch over you perpetually …" The youthful voice repeated in her mind.

"As for your mother's passing… it was just an accident… nobody had meant for it to happen…to end up this way… Her heart would break to see you like this…" Syaoran's voice murmured…

She made up her mind. The elusive sun came out from a pearl grey cloud twined gently with white, and revealed its glorious face.

"_Whee_!" Syaoran broke apart abruptly. " Leave." His voice cracked. "Go." The boy's head turned away from her as unshed tears slid down his cheeks. He shut his amber eyes tightly, as if bracing for a sudden slap. The old Syaoran threatened to return, the Syaoran of cool indifference and coldness… The sun proceeded to retreat into its hiding place…

"_Whee_!" Thud. The pink haversack fell to the floor. Sakura half leaped, half flew to Syaoran, slid her slim arms around his neck and pressed herself tightly against him, taking in his scent of musk and cinnamon… She kissed his tears away, licking away the salt in her lips. At the contact of her kisses, the stress on his face immediately melted away, leaving a blissful expression.

" I'm… I'm not leaving." The sun slipped out again, and the shiny raindrops caught the pretty sun sparkles…

One eye peeked open, and then the other.

In one swift movement, he spun her around and pulled her to him, closing any existing gap between them, slipped his arms around the back of her head and brought her face up to his. Sakura blinked, suddenly aware that her position had changed. She gazed tenderly at Syaoran's face and reached up. She closed her eyes expectantly her hands slipping into their rightful place, gathering handfuls of glossy dark brown hair…

Soft lips were on her own, and she pushed in even more. A velvety tongue flashed over her lips, and she pressed them tightly together. Unwilling to give up, the tongue glided over her lips as painstakingly slowly as possible. Impatient, Sakura opened them and drew his tongue in with her own silky one. If tongues could make love, theirs were certainly doing so.

They broke apart reluctantly and panted for air. Syaoran hugged Sakura, who snuggled against him. They breathed in each other's scent. She looked up again and he leant in once again, his ardent intention written all over his face.

"_Wheeeeeeeeeeee_!" An ancient woman was watching the couple in a corner, her blue eyes twinkling. She smiled and unexpectedly disappeared with a poof of glitter. The faint, sweet scent of lavender lingered…

" Well, we had better stop blubbering, haven't we?" The boy suggested playfully and winced when the girl whacked his head with the same playful expression. Sakura lifted her hand and lightly wiped away the blood on his face with the edge of her sleeve, only to be stopped by a strong hand, the one that later cupped her cheek lovingly.

"Don't dirty your windbreaker… Tomoyo would so kill me…" The boy joked.

" Li Xiao Lang… I love you…" She mumbled, just loudly enough for him to hear.

" I love you too… my cherry blossom…" He smiled at her cutely, suddenly caught in an unpredictable kiss from his love… The couple embraced each other, and the picturesque rainbow in the background went unnoticed by both of them… Nothing mattered anymore, just the fact that they were with their other half…

Unknown to them, a little red eye caught all of their actions and stored them a shiny pink and green disk, for reminiscence in the later parts of their lives…

A violet-haired girl put her video camera down.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ ¤.¸¸.·´! ¨»«´¨·.¸¸ .¤ ¤.¸¸.·´! ¨»«´¨·.¸¸ .¤ .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤ ****

CherryBB: Sooooooooooooo… What do you think? What do you think? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Anyway, just review, k? Also, watch out for my new fic' Just Tomodachi?' k?

RR pweeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase…

Soooooooooooooooo…sorry for like, totally neglecting ET…:'(

CherryBB… signing off!


End file.
